TRICK OR TREAT
by miichan mch
Summary: Tentang Akakuro saat melewati malam Hallowen.


Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Adegan terinspirasi dari beberapa manga tapi lupa judulnya karena panjang dan bahasa Jepang XP. Dialog dari saya sendiri.

Warning :

YAOI

AU

Mpreg (otomatis -_- )

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou baru saja pulang dari kantornya , ketika ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"一 _TRICK OR THREAAAAATTT_ ~ !"

Suara Teriakan membuatnya terkejut. Irisnya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sangat dikenalinya. Seorang anak kecil berambut dan bermata biru dengan pipi gembil merona merah menyambut dirinya. Anak yang sungguh manis dan menggemaskan.

Disebelahnya yang biru dewasa yang juga menyambutnya.

"Beri kami permen, kalau tidak kami akan menjahilimu. ~"

Meski dia bilang begitu, wajahnya tetap datar. Dengan nada monoton yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang menakuti . Membuat Akashi hampir tertawa melihatnya .

Dia ingat sekarang, bahwa hari ini adalah malam _halloween_ , malam di mana sebagian orang memakai kostum-kostum yang menyeramkan seperti kostum para hantu ataupun yang menyerupai penyihir-penyihir. Anak - anak mendatangi rumah-rumah untuk meminta permen atau coklat.

Akashi memberikan paper bag kecil pemberian dari Mibuchi sebelum pulang dari kantornya.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ Papa."

"Hm." Gumam Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan. Dia sangat senang anak itu mirip Tetsuya bukan dirinya.

" _Okaeri Sei-kun_." Ucap Tetsuya menyebut kedatangan suaminya.

" _Tadaima_." Balasnya, kemudian mencium kening Istrinya .

Tetsuya duduk di sofa membantu membuka bungkusan yang di bawa Seijuurou.

"Seiya-kun, itu permen Vanilla ?"

"Ung, ini untuk Mama."

Tetsuya tersenyum, dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk menerima permen dari tangan anaknya.

Akashi menatap tajam ketika Seiya akan menyuapi Tetsuya.Tingkat posesif nya sangat tinggi meskipun itu pada anaknya sendiri. Tanpa ragu langsung menyambar makanan manis dari tangan Seiya dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Sei-kun ! Kembalikan !" Teriak Tetsuya protes.

"Kenapa papa memakan permen untuk mama ?"

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, permen yang dia makan telah tertelan sepenuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel Apartemen mereka berbunyi. Seiya langsung beringsut turun kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk membukanya .

" _TRICK OR TREAATT_ !!"

Teriaknya lagi ketika pintu telah terbuka. Lalu tampaklah sosok pria dan wanita dewasa.

Mereka adalah Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori yang datang untuk berkunjung. Sekaligus menjemput Seiya yang akan ikut bersama mereka dalam acara pesta Halloween salah satu rekan bisnis. Shiori berdandan ala ratu vampir terlihat dari gaun slim fit panjang berwarna hitam dengan kerah berdiri yang menjadi ciri khas vampir. Make up tegas. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai ditambah Tiara kecil atas kepalanya. Bukannya seram, Ibunda Akashi Seijuurou itu malah terlihat cantik meskipun usianya bisa di bilang setengah baya.

Sementara sang suami hanya mengenakan jas hitam formal . Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum, memberikan satu kotak kecil dan meletakkannya kedalam kantung kecil berbentuk labu milik Seiya.

" _Arigatou Obaa-san._ " Seiya menutup kantung permennya.

"Kau Serigala kecil yang manis. "

Ucap Shiori sambil memegangi pipi Seiya gemas.

" _Obaa-san,_ kenapa _Obaa-san_ tidak pakai kostum gadis bertudung merah ? Serigala kan pasangannya gadis berkerudung merah. ?"

" _Obaa-san_ mu sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi gadis bertudung merah."

Wanita itu hanya mencebik mendengar ucapan dari suaminya.

"Maaf Seiya-chan, hari ini _Obaa-san_ tidak menjadi gadis bertudung merah, "

"Tapi coba lihat." Shiori berkata antusias meminta perhatian lalu memutar tubuhnya . "Apa _Obaa-san_ tidak cantik ? Apa Seiya- _chan_ tidak suka ?"

" _iie_ , _Obaa_ - _san_ sangat cantik." Jawab Seiya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Aww, Seiya-chan, kau ikut Obaa-san saja ya, tidak usah pulang ke sini." Shiori tak tahan untuk memeluk cucu kesayangannya , sementara Seiya hanya menggeliat karena di peluk terlalu erat.

Di sampingnya Akashi Masaomi hanya diam melihat reaksi istrinya yang selalu berlebihan setiap bersama cucunya. Sebenarnya menahan diri, Dia juga ingin menggendong dan menciumi wajah Seiya.

"Apa Kau sudah siap pergi ke pesta Halloween bersama Obaa-san ?"

"Ung." Seiya mengangguk antusias.

Senyum di wajah cantik semakin merekah. "Kalau begitu mari kita pergi."

"Ehm, sepertinya ada yang melupakan sesuatu. " Ucap Tetsuya mengingatkan sesuatu pada anaknya .

"Ah!" Seiya tersentak, lalu segera berlari kecil kearah Tetsuya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menarik tangan Tetsuya, memintanya untuk mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, ia berlutut didepan putranya 一mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Seiya .

CUP

Seiya mengecup pipi kiri ibunya.

一CUP CUP

Dilanjutkan dengan mengecup pipi kanan Tetsuya dan terakhir mengecup bibirnya. Seiya tersenyum puas, "Seiya pergi, Mama "

Tetsuya mengacak-acak rambut putra kesayangannya, "Ne. Hati-hati dijalan dan jangan merepotkan _Obaa_ -sam dan _Ojii_ -san."

"Hai."

"Kami pergi dulu."

Shiori berpamitan pada Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

" _Bye Bye Papa_ "

Ucap Seiya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya pada ayahnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman Seijuurou.

"Nikmatilah waktu kalian."

Sesaat setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi Seijuurou menutup pintu Apartemen. Dia berencana untuk beristirahat sambil bermalas-malasan saja di malam hallowen ini. Mungkin menonton film horor berdua bukan ide yang buruk. Dalam hati berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuanya yang membawa Seiya pergi bersama mereka .

Alisnya berkerut ketika menemukan Tetsuya meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya .

"Ada apa denganmu Tetsuya ? Apa kau sakit perut ?"

Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekat .

"Sei-kun jahat , kau memakan permenmku. " Ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah cemberut kesal. Hal tersebut justru membuatnya terlihat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Kau bisa minta lagi pada Seiya nanti saat pulang."

"Tapi permen _Vanilla_ itu hanya ada dua dan kau sudah memakan bagianku." Tetsuya masih memunggungi Akashi.

Tak tahu di belakang punggungnya ada tatapan mata belang bagai predator yang menemukan mangsa.

"Kau bilang jika aku tidak memberimu permen kau akan melakukan " _Trick_ " kepadaku ?"

Bisik Akashi begitu dekat hingga terasa hembusan nafasnya di tengkuk Tetsuya , membuat bulu kuduknya seketika meremang karenanya.

" _Trick_ apa itu Tetsuya ?" Suara Akashi kini terdengar lebih berat dan dalam .

"Huh ? Aku tidak akan melakukannya , memang aku anak kecil. ?"

Jawab Tetsuya mengabaikan rasa geli di lehernya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku " _Treat_ "

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Tetsuya berbalik melihat Akashi, rencana ingin mekanjutkan aksi marahnya jika saja tidak Akashi mengambil bando telinga kucing dari Tetsuya lalu memakainya.

"Tetsuya Aku ingin permen ."

" _Trick or Treat_. ?"

Ucap Akashi sambil bersikap seolah sedang menakuti.

"Aku tidak punya, kau sudah memakannya tadi. "

Akashi menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku akan memberi " _Trick_ " padamu.

Lalu mendorong Tubuh Tetsuya berbaring di sofa. Mata Tetsuya membulat sempurna .

"T-tunggu, kalau tidak salah aku punya kue dari Momoi-san."

Ucap Tetsuya panik . Berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Akashi namun gagal, karena pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya menindih Tetsuya .

"Itu tidak dapat dianggap sebagai makanan Tetsuya."

Tangan Akashi sudah mulai masuk kedalam baju Tetsuya lalu menggerayanginya .

.

.

.

Rumah mewah bergaya _victoria_ milik Ny. dan Tn. Haizaki kini telah di sulap menjadi seperti rumah hantu. Dari pekarangan terlihat banyak lampu hias yang dibalut dengan buah labu yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian jika kita ke dalam ruangan ada bola disko yang berbentuk (lagi-lagi ) berbentuk labu menyeramkan di tengah rumah itu, ada wallpaper bergambar drakula , tengkorak, kelelawar, gamabr labu yang menyeramkan dibeberapa titik, benar-benar kebarat-baratan. Tak lupa juga musik-musik atau instrumental suara jeritan-jeritan atau anjing melolong terdengar

membuat pesta hallowen semakin meriah. Kenapa bukan Seijuurou yang menghadirinya ? Ini karena pasangan suami istri itu adalah teman Masaomi dan Shiori dan mereka membuat pesta ini untuk teman seangkatan mereka saja.

Kedatangan keluarga Akashi menarik perhatian sebagian besar orang yang ada disana. Mereka tentu ingin melihat penampilan pemilik perusahaan paling berpengaruh di dalam Negeri dan beberapa kawasan di dunia. Ternyata meskipun di acara _Hallowen_ mereka tetap bisa terlihat elegan.

Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena diantara mereka ada anak kecil bersurai biru yang terlihat sangat manis . Sangat kontras dengan aura dua orang di sebelahnya yang akan membuat orang segan. Anak ini terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang menyebarkan virus kasih sayang.

Seiya menatap polos ketika rekan para bisnis wanita Kakek dan neneknya mengelilinginya dan memandang ke arahnya.

Mereka hanya terpesona dengan anak kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan apalagi dengan telinga Serigala dan ekor buatan yang dipakainya . Sama sekali tidak seram, malah ingin menculik kalau bisa.

"Anak yang menggemaskan ."

"Kau sangat manis."

"Halo malaikat kecil ."

Shiori tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Dia manis kan ? Perkenalkan dirimu sayang ."

"Akashi Seiya _desu_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Aku iri padamu Shiori -san, aku juga ingin punya cucu seperti dia. " Ujar nyonya Haizaiki saat menyampaikan kesannya.

"Obaa-san ?"

Seiya menoleh ke arah Shori , dia melihat teman-temannya dan sepupunya telah datang. Meminta ijin untuk menemui mereka dan ikut bermain.

"Hm.. ? Bermainlah dengan mereka."

Seiya langsung berlari setelah mendengar persetujuan , menuju kumpulan anak-anak sebayanya.

"Aku senang, Seijuurou yang lebih dulu menemukan Tetsuya, jika tidak kita tidak akan memiliki Seiya ."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Tapi sebenarnya Masaomi juga bersyukur , keberadaan Seiya dan Tetsuya adalah anugerah untuk keluarga mereka. Adanya mereka berdua membuat keluarga itu menjadi lebih hangat dan hidup.

Kepala keluarga Akashi menatap bagaimana cucunya yang sedang asik bermain. "Dia itu seperti miniatur ibunya, mungkin Tetsuya juga seperti itu saat seumuran Seiya."

Shiori merangkul lengan suaminya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu tegap sang suami. "Saat ini pasti mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua mereka ya, _Anata_."

"Bisa saja seperti itu, atau mungkin saat ini mereka sedang proses membuat mini Seijuurou."

"Eh ?"

Shiori menoleh ke arah suaminya yang hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

Acara party akan segera di mulai. Para orang dewasa dan anak-anak telah datang dan berkumpul. Beberapa orang pria dewasa terlihat bercakap-cakap sambil menyesap _beer_ atau menyantap hidangan lainnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ..

Di dalam sebuah kamar Apartemen yang minim pencahayaan. Baju telah berserakan di lantai. Suara erangan menggema lembut di udara, menambah friksi menggoda dengan desahan merdu yang menambah panas suasana. Terus terdengar, bagai nyanyian 'liar' yang menambah gairah dan kenikmatan untuk yang mendengarkan. Lengkap dengan 'tarian' gemulai yang meliuk erotis dalam tiap kesatuan.

"Uuhh! S-Sei-kunhh" Ucapannya ketika laki-laki diatasnya masih terus 'menjahili' tubuhnya.

"Ja-Jangan di s-sana hhh"

"Bukankah kau menyukai _Trick_ yang aku berikan padamu, Tetsuya. "

"Akh akh!." Tak dapat membalas sang dominan, hanya desahan yang mampu mulutnya keluarkan. Badannya terus tersentak-sentak erotis. Dia menggelinjang tak tahan. Berkali-kali benda panjang itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

Pelukan erat dan teriakan keras menjadi puncak acara utama. Memejamkan mata untuk melihat cahaya putih yang mereka katakan sebagai 'surga dunia', mencengkram kuat tubuh satu sama lain yang polos tanpa pelindung, hingga terkulai lemas dalam kebahagiaan yang melelahkan.

END

Ini apa ? Entahlah lagi gabut. Gara2 di beranda sosmed pada share soal hallowen.

Btw Saya butuh Asupan Akakuro fluff buat moodbooster ini.. T-T


End file.
